


I forgive you

by sensorium



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Other, Wolfgang Bogdanow-centric, if you come up with more tags, its more of a ficlet really, let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensorium/pseuds/sensorium
Summary: When you are twelve,you will stand at a crossroadsand make a decisionthat you will spend the rest of your lifealternatelyimmensely grateful forand deeply regretting.He is twelve years old, and his father is not a good man.(This ficlet was inspired by a poem by tumblr user pencap, there will be a link to their blog and the poem in the notes at the top)





	I forgive you

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is from http://pencap.tumblr.com and this is the direct link to the poem http://pencap.tumblr.com/post/155166968900/when-you-are-twelve-you-will-stand-at-a
> 
> If you read the poem, you'll see there's more to it. I might continue this and incorporate the rest of the poem, based on the reception. This is my very first time ever posting any of my writing.

_When you are twelve,_  
_you will stand at a crossroads_  
_and make a decision_  
_that you will spend the rest of your life_  
_alternately_  
_immensely grateful for_  
_and deeply regretting._

_____ _

__

He is twelve years old, and his father is not a good man. His father has never been a good man. He tells himself this as he stalks up behind his father in the empty tunnel. His father is not a good man, he tells himself again as he jumps onto his father’s back, as he strangles him with the shoe string he’s using as a garrote. His father has never been a good man, he tells himself as he falls to the ground above his father, as he strains to keep the shoe string tight around his father’s neck. His father is not a good man, has never been a good man, becomes his mantra as he drags his father’s unconscious body into the car. 

_You will stand,_  
_half-blind with the naïveté of youth,_  
_staring out at two paths_  
_obscured in the misty haze of uncertainty_  
_vanishing into the darkness of a future_  
_that no one, anywhere, ever,_  
_can advise you about._

_____ _

_You will hesitate_  
_and deliberate_  
_and consider_  
_and agonize–_  
_and you will make a decision_  
_halfway mad with indecision and uncertainty_  
_never quite sure of your own damn reasoning._

_____ _

His father killed his mother, he reminds himself, as he pours gasoline on the car and its only occupant. His father is not a good man, as he strikes a match. His father has never been a good man, yet he hesitates before he throws the lit match into the open window. His father is not a good man, as he steps back and watches his father catch fire. His father was never a good man, as the car bursts into flames. His father was not a good man, as he turns around and walks away with tears in his eyes, hating himself for what he had to do, yet knowing it was his only choice.

____

He wonders if that’s when he became a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
